


Backfire

by Vien3san



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vien3san/pseuds/Vien3san
Summary: 年上，abo





	Backfire

＊＊＊  
御前会议还未过半，Azazel就已经觉察出了点什么。他趁Charles冷着脸痛批财政大臣的时候，在桌下踢了踢Erik的脚，用口型无声地问道，“你们怎么了？”  
可惜，国王陛下的注意力并不完全在财政大臣的酒糟鼻上。  
“骑士团长似乎和摄政王有什么悄悄话要谈？”Charles轻轻嗤笑了一声，“不如朕带着其他人去外边商议国事，把议事厅让给你们慢慢聊？”  
Azazel立刻眼观鼻，鼻观心，摆出一副温顺听话的样子来。然而长桌下，他踹的地方已然从Erik的脚背挪到了小腿，催促意味十足。  
在靴子被踩烂之前，Erik及时缩回了脚，同时坐直身体，双手交叉置于桌面上。  
“陛下误会了，”他开口道，“Azazel只是感冒了，在缓解不适而已。”  
Charles挑起眉毛，目光炯炯地向Azazel看过来，后者只能捧住喉咙，装模作样地干咳了几声。  
这点小把戏自然骗不过Charles，他把手中的信卷往桌上一扔，给Alex下令，“会议后带骑士团长去瞧瞧，让Hank给他开几壶滋润喉咙的药酒。记得一定要看着他全部喝完，这样嗓子才能好得快。”  
Alex按捺住笑意，点头称是，而Azazel也只得苦着脸，满口感激地应承了下来。当然，在余下的会议里，他少不得偷偷拿眼睛去瞪这一切的罪魁祸首。  
偏偏Erik的心思却一点儿也不在他的身上。平日里就略显冷淡的摄政王今日愈发讳莫如深，就连牵扯到军务的重要议题也不过是点点头，稍微说几句无关紧要的话。而Azazel分明看见，不论是谁在说话，Charles的眼神都不住地往他身上瞟，好几次，Azazel觉得陛下要针对Erik说些什么了，可偏偏Erik一垂下眼睛，Charles就抿起了嘴唇，隐而不发。  
他愈发好奇了。  
散会的时候，Erik第一个站起身来，向Charles告辞。而Azazel终于抓住机会，三步并作两步地跟了上去，压低声音询问。  
“所以，你们到底怎么了？”  
Erik瞥了他一眼，没有回答，依旧自顾自地往前走。Azazel不甘心地紧跟住他的步伐，冲他低吼道，“嘿！你倒是可以回家了，我可是要去Hank那边喝药酒呢！”  
也许是出于难得的一点怜悯之心，也许是自己心里也实在憋得难受，Erik停下了脚步，勉为其难地告诉他，“重组军制的事。”  
“你们吵架了？”  
“嗯。”Erik点点头，“军队那边，我是不可能让他插手的。”  
Azazel吸了口气，倒也不觉得意外。  
“看来这八卦没有看着那么有趣。”他半开玩笑似地跟Erik说，“陛下生气归生气，肯定是不会骂你的。倒是我，平白无故地撞了上去。”  
“别胡说。”  
“我哪有，大家又不是看不出来。”Azazel挤眉弄眼地冲Erik笑，“你说要不就看在我俩多年交情的份上，你冲陛下多笑两下，替我说几句好话，也许就……”  
Erik猛然停下脚步，双眼冷冷地冲Azazel瞟了过去。Azazel被他看得悚然一惊，倒也乖乖地闭上了嘴巴，不说话了。  
“别人不清楚也就算了，Charles这些年来为什么这么努力地装出喜欢我的样子，你还不明白？”Erik冷笑了一声，也没再说什么，只是冲不远处向他们行礼致意的Alex抬了抬下巴，“你该过去喝药了，别让McCoy久等。”  
Azazel看了他一眼，嘟哝着不情不愿地挪了过去。不过Alex却向Erik走来，向他传达Charles的旨意，“陛下问Lehnsherr公爵，今晚是否有空入宫来下局棋。”  
不消说，Azazel的眼睛又别有意味地冲Erik看过来。Erik的眉头忍不住又要皱起，他刚想拒绝，回忆起刚才Charles大发脾气的样子，又还是点了点头。  
“好。”

 

＊＊＊  
相较于旧王朝气势恢宏、极尽奢华的宫殿，Charles那座用大理石砖砌而成的居所就显得格外朴实典雅。十年前，Charles的父亲逝世，他的继父继位，便是前朝那位昏庸无度的君王。曾经的骑士团团长Erik Lehnsherr护佑着尚且年轻的王子，将叛逆的火焰纵向了全国。  
当一切尘埃落定之后，大家都以为他将兔死狗烹地向傀儡王子下手之时，Charles却名正言顺地即了位。并且在加冕礼上昭告天下，不愿意再重复王室过去奢靡无度的错误。百姓们当然雀跃不已，并且由衷地相信在这位年轻君王的领导下，王国将会与拔地而起的宫殿一样，焕然一新。  
对于Charles为了招揽人心能付出怎样的代价，Erik从未怀疑。不过，他倒是觉得，Charles妆点王宫的方式虽然别具一格，但本质上依旧没怎么变化。  
还未走进Charles的寝宫，他就已经听到了侍女们的笑声，想必是Charles又在同她们谈天说地了。守在门外执勤的Summers兄弟看到了他，向他点头示意。Erik曾一度怀疑Charles选用亲信的标准与外貌有关，直到在一次次的交锋中那些年轻人充分证明了自己的实力。  
他并没有与他们多做交谈，径直走入了房内，刚好看到Charles靠做在沙发上，懒洋洋地同一个他没见过的新侍女聊天。  
“你有双漂亮的眼睛，Kitty这个名字很适合你。”  
还未等Kitty出声，一旁摆弄花草的Jean就笑起来，“Charles，你上次跟Amy也是这么说的。”  
“有吗？”Charles故意摆出一副吃惊的样子，“我怎么不记得了。”  
他笑盈盈地抬起头，正要同Jean再说些什么，就撞上了Erik的眼神，嘴角的微笑便变得有些勉强。  
“我以为我们今晚约了棋局。”Erik说。  
“是这样没错。”Charles眨眨眼睛，“Jean，端一壶酒来。Kitty，我放在桌上的棋盘呢？”  
那个有着漂亮眼睛的小侍女吐了吐舌头，乖巧地跑开了。Erik这才在Charles的对面坐了下来，他向Charles望去，而后者的神色迅速恢复了正常，眉眼之间又盈满了笑意。  
“不是说下棋么？”Charles托着腮问他，“你又穿得全副武装地来干什么？难道怕有人刺杀你吗？”  
“习惯而已。”Erik说。  
Charles看着他，眼珠一转，忽然又有了新的主意。  
“看惯了摄政王穿战袍，实在很没意思。”他把棋子捏在手里，似笑非笑地看着Erik，“不如今晚换个玩法，谁输一局就脱一件衣服，如何？”  
还在倒酒的Jean放下酒杯，小声咳嗽起来。  
“这种事小姑娘们看着是有点不合适，”Charles笑嘻嘻地扭过头，吩咐侍女们，“散了吧，有需要我再叫你们。”  
侍女们嬉笑着出去了，而Erik看着他，低声道，“我并没有同意。”  
“嗯……”Charles看着棋局，心不在焉地回答道，“那么，再加个赌注——如果今晚我先‘输光’，我就不再插手军队的事，如何？”  
“你竟然把这么重要的事当做儿戏？”  
“哪里儿戏了？”Charles抬头看了他一眼，嘴角依然微笑着，“摄政王裹得严严实实的身体……对朕来说明明也很重要啊。”  
Erik收回目光，没有再说话。如果这又是Charles想出来的恶作剧，对他来说也并没有任何损失。甚至说，如果Charles真的愿意信守承诺的话，那这倒未尝不是解决争端的好办法。Charles的棋艺有大半是他亲自教的，数年对垒，他有自信认真起来并不会输。  
当Charles喝光杯中酒，唤Jean进来加的时候，Erik的嘴角不自觉地微微扬起。  
“坐不住了？”他瞥了Charles一眼，“你可以现在就认输。”  
“哪有。”Charles把额角散落的碎发捋到脑后，“还早呢。”  
他放下酒杯，径直解开了衬衫的系带。Erik的目光随着他的动作落到他的指尖上，喉咙开始变得有些干哑。  
“袜子也算。”他难得好心地提醒Charles。  
“不，”可Charles偏偏毫不在意地把那块布料扔到一边，“我就要脱衬衫。”  
于是局势突然紧张起来。于公于私，Erik都不想输，可他的注意力还是无可奈何地发散到了Charles赤裸的胸脯和尖挺的乳梢之上，一连几次，都落错了子。而与之相反的，则是愈来愈旖旎的氛围，Charles开始有意无意地拨弄头发，撕咬嘴唇，就能浅浅地啜一口蜜酒，都能不经意地将酒液滴洒到胸口。而Erik已经开始恍惚，空气中若有似无的，到底是花架上那几株百合的清香，还是Charles颈间腺体上流连的芬芳。  
这是陷阱。Erik并非不明白，只是太过轻视了他，以至于就这么倨傲地踱步进来，连连告负。当他的王再度被将死，Charles抬起头眉眼弯弯地看着他时，他悄无声息地攥紧了手指。  
“Erik，”这下，Charles的得意之情完全溢于言表了，“你只有衬衣和衬裤两个选择了哦。”  
Erik没有作声，快速地脱下了那件衬衫，放到一旁。而Charles咽口水的声音如此之大，以至于Erik百分百确定那是故意的。他抬起头，正想说些什么来缓解局面的尴尬时，却发现Charles正在舔嘴唇。  
指尖随意地搭在唇角，露出一小截粉色舌尖，轻描淡写地勾勒着嘴唇的弧度，旋即又缩回去，微微一笑，璨若春花。  
Erik的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，血液喧嚣地在血管里横冲直撞。那种难言的紧迫感又逼了上来，像黑夜里的野兽，因草木的窸窣油然而生出不安。Charles就那样微笑着，缓缓倾身，往他身上靠过来。在Charles的双唇印在他的唇角之前，Erik抓住他的胳膊，将他拽离了怀抱。  
“你不用这样的。”他将头撇向一边，“我以前没忍心下手，现在已经杀不掉你了。”  
Charles被他猝然推开，显然一时没反应过来，还透着丝迷惘和将散未散的情欲。  
“……什么？”  
“又或者，你是为了军队的事。”Erik也不看他，只迅速穿好了衣装，包括地上刚才脱下的那些，“抱歉，那就更不可能了。”  
Charles撑扶着地毯，一点一点地坐直了身体。  
“你觉得我是为了那些，才这么做的？”他咬着嘴唇看向Erik，目光已然恢复了清明。  
Erik不置可否地站起身。  
“已经很晚了，Charles。”他转身向门外走去，“你还是早点休息吧。”  
“站住！”  
Erik的脚步只停顿了短短一瞬，便继续向外走。  
“Erik Lehnsherr！”Charles失控地喊出声来，“你给朕站住！”  
这回，Erik停在了门口。  
“陛下还有什么要说的吗？”  
他等了片刻，Charles并没有开口回答，而背后却传来隐隐的啜泣声。  
这是个陷阱。  
Erik深知Charles有多么聪明，只要他没有按捺住此刻内心的悸动，回了头，就会无法自持地栽进去，坠入深渊。正如当年他在Charles伪装出来的天真可爱下头晕脑胀，让煽动民众的棋子翻身变成了头顶王冠下棋之人一般愚蠢。  
所以，他没回头，反而伸手拉开了房门。  
“你有没有想过……”而就在此时，Charles突然低声问他，“我不是为了保护自己，也不是为了控制你，我只是……只是单纯地喜欢着你呢？”  
Erik没有作声，径直走入了这月色美好的夜。而他冰冷的沉默砸在地面上，和Charles的眼泪一同摔成了碎片。

 

＊＊＊  
Erik看到那张空荡荡的椅子，就明白了大半。他一边解下斗篷，一边侧过头来问Azazel，“他还是不出席？”  
“陛下说他身体还是不太舒服。”  
Erik点点头，在主位上落座，而Azazel几乎立时就靠过来，别有意味地冲他笑。  
“看起来，陛下这病要是没有人去看他，是好不了了。”  
Erik抬头环视了一圈，这屋子里有一半的人正期待地等着他的指令，而另一半的人瞪着他，目光炯炯仿佛在审问阴险狠毒的摄政王，究竟对敬爱的国王陛下做了什么。  
他能做什么？他什么都没做而已。  
Erik已经记不清自己的人生是从什么时候开始和Charles缠作一团的，似乎从他将那个脸色苍白的少年从刀光剑影中带走，又亲手推进滚滚硝烟中起，一切就成了命中注定。他的手下对他在Charles心中的影响力充满信心，而Charles的亲信则似乎觉得，英明神武的国王陛下绝对不可能做出任何昏庸决定。如果有，那一定是他Lehnsherr在旁撺唆。这无疑将他推进了一个相当不妙的处境，也无疑是Charles下在棋盘上的又一着好棋。  
他没理会Azazel，也没理会其他人的眼神，径直翻开了今天的议程。然而不知怎么的，Azazel的话却之中在他耳边徘徊不去。去探望Charles？不。怎么可能，怎么可以？他又不是不知道那只小狐狸有多么狡猾，那样做根本等于自投罗网。况且，那天他离开的时候，Charles看上去还好好的。  
……可他们脱掉了半数的衣服，更别提后来Charles还被他推到了地上。  
Erik看了眼窗台，天鹅绒的窗帘后面，一只麻雀正在啄食不只知是谁放在那儿的一点面包屑。虽然阳光明媚，但初春的风依然带着些许寒意，更别提夜里那结着露水的大理石砖。他不由得有点担心。  
Charles不是很信任那个McCoy吗？据说他医术很高明？可那个男人毕竟如此年轻，Charles最好不是因为他的脸雇佣他的，否则一定会自讨苦吃。  
结束之后他和Azazel并肩向外走，恰好看到Jean，那个Charles最喜欢的侍女匆匆穿过花园，身后还跟着他刚刚还在质疑的那个医生，彼此脸色都不太好。Erik的脚步只停顿了短短一瞬，就被Azazel发现了。  
“担心？你大可以过去问一声。”  
“不用。”Erik面无表情地回答，“陛下那么年轻，不会生什么大病的。”  
他抬头遥遥地望了眼，Jean一边走，一边非常快速地跟Hank说着话，Hank的脸色似乎更差了。  
Erik的心情一下子糟糕了起来。

 

＊＊＊  
Erik到的时候月亮已经爬上树梢了，Charles的房门口竟然没有侍卫把守，只有一个侍女——Erik依稀记得她叫Kitty（且有一双非常好看的眼睛！）在迷迷糊糊地打瞌睡，这让他觉得不可思议，甚至、无法忍受。  
“人呢？！”他的质问吓了Kitty一跳。小姑娘一下子站直了身体，迷迷糊糊地揉眼睛。  
“什、什么？”  
“人。”Erik强压着怒气，“Charles生病了，你们就一个个都懈怠到了这种地步吗？”  
“不是这样的！”Kitty慌忙解释，“是陛下遣散了所有人，说不需要……哎，公爵大人，等下！您不能进去！”  
Erik眯起了眼睛，“你说什么？”  
“那、那个，陛下说……”Kitty被他盯的有些胆战，“说今晚任何人来探视，都不见……”  
如果是别人敢拦着，Erik一脚把他们踢开，但Kitty是Charles的侍女，所以他只是冷冷地瞥了她一眼，径直走过。  
“我不是任何人。”  
眼看他就这么肆无忌惮地闯进了内室，Kitty急得直跺脚。偏偏Charles也吩咐过只许她们在外面守着，不许进来打扰。正无可奈何时，边上一双手轻轻地拉住了她。她转身一看，差点喜极而泣。  
“Jean！你来得正好，刚才……”  
“我看到了。”Jean端着茶站在门口，脸上的表情有些微妙，“没事，不用着急。”  
“你确定吗？”Kitty不太明白，“可是陛下不是说……？”  
“Lehnsherr公爵的话，没问题的。”Jean露出一个微笑。  
“……我不太明白。”  
“想去花园里坐坐吗？我慢慢说给你听。”  
“可是……”Kitty看了眼紧闭的门扉，仍然有些犹豫。  
“Lehnsherr公爵的话，没问题的。”  
Jean又重复了一遍。

 

＊＊＊  
Charles的房间里闷得可怕，门窗紧闭不说，连一盏烛火都没点上。Erik进门的时候不知踢到了什么，咕噜噜滚到一边，随之，他就听到了一声模糊的嘟哝。  
还活着。  
Erik稍微放心了一些。  
他摸索着找到烛台，用打火石点燃了。藉由模糊的烛光，他依稀看到床上裹得严严实实的被子蠕动了下。  
“水……”  
还能讨水喝，看来没什么太大的问题，Erik心情不错。可那群该死的侍女在干嘛？Charles就是太宠她们了，才会惯成这样。他抄起烛台边的水壶，大发慈悲地倒了杯水。  
“水来了。”他坐到床边，一把拉开被子，“你是不是感冒了，怎么也没人……”  
他的声音戛然而止。  
骤然失去了被子的遮蔽，Charles无意识地呻吟着，睁开了眼睛，丝质的睡衣浸湿了汗水，凌乱地缠绕在白皙的身体上。他看起来很不好，但不是那种不好。这绝不是什么见鬼的感冒，即使封在被茧中的信息素没有一涌而上令他目眩神迷，Erik也能从Charles泛红的脸颊、迷离的眼神和轻轻磨蹭着的双腿中窥见端倪。  
他知道他应该站起来，远离那张该死的床，最好立刻去外面呼吸下干净的空气，好让大脑和身体都冷静下来。可Charles却软软地伸手去够他手里的杯子，而他的手指才甫一搭上Erik的手背，那温暖潮湿的触感不知怎的就令Erik猛一激灵，不慎将水杯打翻在地。  
Charles失望地轻哼了一声，看向他的眼神竟有些委屈。  
“水……”  
Erik瞪着地上的那个水杯，仿佛在瞪一条毒蛇。  
如果他是一个足够理智的人——他的确是，他该及时抽身，把Charles的侍女叫来处理这一切。可Charles眼巴巴地望着他，他没有办法……谁又有办法拒绝这样的Charles呢？  
把水给他，Erik告诉自己，然后就离开。  
他艰难地迈动双腿，又倒了一杯。  
“水壶里的水不多了，”他告诉Charles，“你……”  
Charles近乎渴切地伸出手，想要撑起身子，无奈酸软的手臂使不上力气。数次失败后他难受地呜咽起来，颇有点泫然欲泣的样子。Erik怀疑Charles现在的神志不怎么清醒，以至于流露出这样稚气的情态。他怀疑自己的神志也不怎么清醒，不然就不会心疼地捞起Charles的腰，让他靠坐在自己怀里。Charles的眼眶红红的，干涩的嘴唇一搭上杯沿便急切地吮吸起来。  
“慢一点。”Erik不得不把杯子抽远一点，“别呛到。”  
Charles因为他的动作发出不满的鼻音，牙齿狡猾地咬住了杯壁。Erik只好抬手覆上他的后脑，一边揉着发丝一边轻声安抚。  
在遇到Charles之前，没有人会猜到Erik Lehnsherr其实是个照料孩子的天才，连他自己都不会相信。可偏偏，一直被软禁在深宫中的小王子像一只脆弱而优雅的蝴蝶，停驻在他的怀抱里，展现出了强烈的依赖。不知不觉，他的眼睛就习惯跟着Charles跑了。而当一切尘埃落定之后，在阴谋和伪装都尽数卸除的现在看来，当年的种种无一不是甜蜜的讽刺。  
“唔……”  
摄取到了足够的水分，Charles满足地嘟哝一声，将脸重又搁在了Erik的肩膀上。半晌，迷迷糊糊的大脑才勉强转动起来。  
“Erik？你……你来看我？”  
Erik本能地想要否认，但还没等他开口，Charles就仰头吻上了他的嘴唇。这举动来得太过突然，Erik根本没来得及推开——又或者根本没想到要推开，就被Omega甜美的香气占据了全部的鼻息。Charles的嘴唇柔软得不可思议，双唇相贴的瞬间就像过电一般，轻易便撩起了火焰。Erik曾以为他有足够的自制力去拒绝Charles，但他没有，事实上，没有人能拒绝那双湿润的蓝眼睛。Charles喉间细小的呻吟无意是一种鼓励，Erik情不自禁地握住他的腰，将他搂得更紧，直到Charles发出近乎窒息的抽噎才依依不舍地后撤。他们的鼻尖抵在一起，交错的气息让Erik愈发得心醉神迷，而Charles眨了眨眼睛，脸上有一种Erik读不懂的落寞。  
“你没有推开……所以我果然是在做梦。”他呢喃道，“不过，这样也好……”  
他拽住Erik的领口，再度亲吻了他。  
Erik无法自拔地沉醉在Charles的香甜，像个被迷雾包围的水手，遥遥地听见了塞壬的歌声。Charles的手臂软软地搭在他肩上，水藻般缠绕着他，引他下坠。他忍不住伸手抚摸起Omega覆着薄汗的柔韧肌肤，而Charles的回应热情得近乎狂乱，在他用指腹蹭过乳尖的时候，甚至还亢奋地贴在他怀里蹭动。  
“Erik，嗯……还要、还要更多……”  
Erik这才注意到自己的衣物也在Charles的撕扯下散了大半，领口大敞着，松松地挂在胸口。而Charles的丝质睡衣早在交缠间滑落肩头，乱糟糟地团在腰间，露出赤裸的大片肌肤。当Charles支起身吻他的时候，黏稠的情液便从腿根处落下来，淋洒在他的胯下，打湿了布料。Charles显然也注意到了那显露出的轮廓，舔着嘴唇伸出了手。  
“不……”  
Erik的拒绝无疑是苍白的，Charles轻易就扯开了他的腰带，捧住了他的阴茎在手心揉搓。Erik不由得低声咒骂起来。Charles的动作其实根本毫无章法，而他却三两下就硬到滴水。作为报复，他一把揽住Charles的腰，把鼻尖埋进他的颈窝里肆意地舔吮，甚至还在那精巧的锁骨上咬了一口。Charles甜腻地浪叫起来，似乎不愿再加忍耐，他一手撑着Erik的腹部，一手扶住他的阴茎，挺起腰就要往下坐。  
“不行。”Erik一把抓住他的手腕，阻止了他。  
Charles委屈到几乎哭出声来，“为什么不行？我要你……Erik，我要你……”  
一直以来的坚持在那双泛红的泪眼下逐渐分崩离析。Erik知道Charles的脑子里总是有很多想法，他明白的，他不明白的。但……Charles对自己的感情？他甚至不愿去思考其中有多少是真心，多少是算计。理智和本能在天平的两端徘徊，而Charles眨了下眼睛，一滴泪水挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠。  
“就算在梦里你也不愿意相信我吗？Erik，我是真的喜欢你……”  
“这不是喜欢就能解决的问题。”Erik哑着嗓子，不确定自己还能坚持多久，“你知道你的位置，Charles，你不该跟任何alpha牵扯过多，更别说是我……会很危险，你……”  
Charles俯下身，用一个浅吻封住了他接下来的话。  
“我愿意让你当我的alpha，”他凝视着Erik的眼睛，轻声说，“只要你敢。”  
他推开Erik的手，一咬牙就往下坐。只吞下了小半个头，两人便几乎同时爆发出了呻吟。Charles腿一软，失了刚才的力气和决心，眼泪汪汪地看着Erik。  
“疼……”他似乎很困惑，“为什么梦里也会疼……？”  
Erik哭笑不得地吻了吻他的脸颊，彻底放松了抵抗。  
“因为你不是在做梦。”他在Charles的耳边说。  
Charles眨巴着眼睛，依然不是很明白，但随着Erik潜入他身体的手指拨弄，他很快就放弃了思考，半闭着眼睛呻吟起来。Erik亲吻着他的耳垂，一点一点地开拓着那个肿胀到几乎塞不进一根指头的地方。因为长期服药的关系，Charles显然在这次格外迅猛的发情期遭够了罪，尝到一丝甜头就忍不住扭动腰肢，轻喘着向他索求更多的爱抚。  
“放松一点。”Erik的汗水沿着发梢落下来，“不然会受伤。”  
Charles摇摇头，又一次将穴口抵上Erik怒涨的前端。  
“有你在，”他说，“我不怕。”  
再一次的尝试顺利了很多，但将Erik的那根庞然大物完全吞下的过程依然漫长的像某种刑罚。到最后Charles的腰都坐不直了，软软地靠在Erik的肩膀上喘息。  
“放松一点……还记得我教你骑马的时候吗？”Erik被他紧紧地咬着，也撑得很辛苦，“试着动一下，就像在马背上颠簸一样。”  
“你骗人，马背哪有你这么大……这么硬……”Charles脸颊红彤彤的，完全不知道自己在说什么。但他还是撑着Erik的腹肌，小心翼翼地挪动起来。当第一次撞上那个点的时候，他惊呼一声，腿一软整个坐倒下来，于是尾音被拉长成了细细的尖叫，旖旎地在空中缭绕。  
Erik的目光无法从骑在他身体上摇曳的胴体上离开。作为一个性爱伴侣，Charles无疑是青涩的。但他显然非常懂得该如何为自己寻觅快乐。Erik不禁开始思考在他们决定将Charles伪装成Beta之后的那么些年，Charles是如何把自己锁在房间里，用手指和玩具寻找乐趣的。随着他的呻吟一同流泻出口的，会不会是自己的名字。光是这样的想象，就令他血脉贲张，更别提他现在还切切实实地埋在Charles的身体里，正随着Charles的节奏，将他那白皙的臀瓣一点一点撞成绯色。  
他就这么又涨大了一圈，Charles在意乱情迷中发出不满的轻哼。疲乏不堪的Omega索性把自己抛进Erik怀里，赖着不动了。  
“你别、别就这样看着……”他嘟着嘴抱怨，“一直都是我主动，好累……”  
Erik苦笑不已，“我以为你喜欢主动。”  
“才不是！”Charles睁大眼睛看着他，“我当然想要你主动来抱我。”  
Erik驯服地将他搂在怀里，挺起胯骨轻轻顶弄。他近乎迷恋地倾听着Charles在颠簸中溢出的细小喘息，在他耳边落下一串吻。  
“这样吗？”  
“嗯……”Charles从脸颊到肩膀都红透了，几乎说不出话来，只能用鼻音回答。  
“告诉我，尊敬的陛下，你还想要什么呢……？”Erik低声在他的耳边询问，而那个尊称让Charles浑身一颤，连内壁的软肉都不由自主收紧了。  
“要……嗯啊……”Charles咬着嘴唇，含糊不清地下令，“要你……你的结，还有……精液，要你填满我……标记……啊！”  
还没有过床笫经验的国王显然不明白这样的话对Alpha来说是怎样催情的效果，他只觉得一阵天旋地转，就被Erik按在了身下。嗅不到危险气息的他注视着Erik赤裸的上半身，还傻乎乎地伸手去抚摸。  
“Erik，”他喃喃道，“我好爱你……”  
那是他今晚能完整说全的最后一句话，之后，回荡在房间里的就只要愈发放浪的尖叫和啜泣了。  
Erik根本不给他喘息的机会，毫无怜悯地把他按在床上操到视野泛白。当Erik把他再度翻过来，让他跪伏在床单之上时，Charles的嗓子哑得几乎发不出声音，满脸都是眼泪和唾液，乱糟糟的不成样子。只能攥紧了床单，竭力满足着那头压抑已久的猛兽。而Erik揉弄着那两团柔软的臀瓣，看着穴口被操得烂熟的媚肉随着自己的动作一张一翕的样子，心中逐渐泛起异样的满足感。  
不久之前，他还确认和Charles搞到一起绝不明智，而现在，他环着Charles的腰肢，亲吻着他颤抖的肩膀，却不由得开始坚信这个Omega只能属于自己。是他把Charles从那群各怀鬼胎的阴谋家中抢了出来，是他庇佑着Charles一点一滴的成长，所以Charles……Charles自然是他的，理应是他的，不可能是别人的。而他的呢？他的一颗心是什么时候拴在这个小狐狸身上的？今夜的一切阴差阳错，意乱情迷，是否又是Charles布下的一局棋？  
一想到自己无时无刻不被Charles捏在手掌中，他就忍不住又发狠地撞向了Charles的深处。而Charles却用高热的内腔，低哑的呻吟让他的怒火融化，他俯下身，意图狠狠地咬住、最终却不忍心轻轻地吻了下Charles颈后芬芳的腺体。  
“要我标记你吗，Charles？”  
Charles蓦然抓紧了床单。  
“要。”

 

＊＊＊  
Erik睡梦中觉得下巴痒痒的，就好像在麦田里被蜜蜂嗡嗡环绕的感觉。当第一下“被蛰”的刺痛传来后，他嘟哝一声，终于意识到时有人在拔他的胡渣。他掀起眼皮，就看到Charles骑在他身上，居高临下的看着他。  
这小狐狸眼角的泪痕都没擦干呢，就摆出那么一副凶神恶煞的样子。  
Erik有点想笑，但他一想到Charles颈后的那个咬痕，心情就很好，好到就算Charles此刻管他开口要兵权他都不在意了。  
“早安。”他微笑着说。  
然而Charles俯身向他欺来，板着脸一副凶巴巴的样子。  
“你看你对朕做了什么好事！这里，那里，还有这里……”Charles指着身上的各处青紫，作威胁状，“会怀孕的！会怀孕的噢！你说！是不是该负责！”  
“嗯。”Erik探手摸了摸他的小肚皮，“射了那么多进去都吃掉了，的确有可能。”  
Charles睁大了眼睛，傻乎乎地看着他，完全不敢相信平时一本正经的摄政王竟然说出了这么无耻的话。  
“不过我更关心的是，第一次就做这么狠，有没有受伤。”Erik握住Charles的踝骨，漫不经心地向上抬，“来，我看看……”  
“没有没有！”Charles“唰”地一下红了脸，两条光溜溜的小腿在Erik身上乱蹬，“说了没有！不许看！走开！”  
他蹭蹭蹭地缩回了被窝里，然后对着Erik的笑容，终于意识到自己被耍了。  
“你是谁？你不是朕的摄政王！”他又扑过来，恶声恶气地捏Erik的脸颊，“你是不是别人假扮的？——不准笑！”  
Erik抱着他笑了半晌，又把脑袋埋进他颈窝里深吸了一口，逐渐安静下来。  
“Charles，我们需要聊聊。”  
Charles看着他的表情，脸上的微笑也一点点地趋于平静。  
“我不后悔！”他脱口而出。  
Erik惊讶地看着他。  
“你向来都很勇敢。”他皱起眉头，思考着该怎么说，“但……昨天晚上我们都比较冲动……”  
“我很理智！”Charles说着，又有点紧张，“你……你是不是后悔了？”  
Erik摇了摇头。  
“当然不会，我只是……只是不确定。”他叹息道，“Charles，你知道我们相识的情况比较特殊。就算过去的恩怨一概不论，我也无法确定你究竟是真的喜欢我，还是……还是伪装得太久，自己都信以为真了。”  
他看着Charles因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛，抬手为他梳理发丝。  
“我想走远一点，让你慢慢想明白，可结果我的避让却让你愈发穷追不舍。”他苦笑道，“我怕你将来后悔，Charles……因为如果是那样的话，我实在无法抽回对你的爱，全身而退。所以我需要你想想清楚……”  
Charles一拳打在了他的胸口。  
“你就因为这种愚蠢的理由疏离我这么久？”他怒气冲冲地瞪着Erik，“混蛋！你为什么不直接来问我？！”  
“你会说真话吗？我敢确信你说的是真话吗？”Erik苦笑道，“从你执政以来，大的、小的，我们对彼此说了多少谎？”  
Charles看着他，肩膀一点一点放松下来。  
“所以现在是说真话的时候了。”他把脑袋搁在Erik的肩膀上，依偎进他怀里，“你能搂着我吗，Erik？对，就这样。”  
“我不知道怎么跟你说这一切，更不知道怎么说你才愿意相信。”他闭上眼睛，松松地环住Erik的腰，“我第一次见你的时候，你把我抱上马背，我说不要害怕。然后，你就这么搂着我。而我缩在你的斗篷下面，穿过那些全副武装的士兵，却觉得整个战场都在离我远去。周围那些血腥的气味，还有一直以来在脑海里徘徊的尖叫，第一次，统统消失了……你说，情窦初开的年纪遇到这样一个人，我怎么可能去喜欢别人。”  
他抬起头，轻轻地在Erik的嘴唇上印下一个吻，脸颊湿漉漉的。  
“Erik，你相信我一次好不好？”  
Erik注视着他蔚蓝色的泪眼，点了点头。  
“好。”

 

END.


End file.
